


One Midsummer Night in Mirkwood

by Umeko



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Elf-smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: The sons of Elrond have a request of their host in Mirkwood one midsummer's night.





	One Midsummer Night in Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> Elf-smut. 50 shades of grey elf-style? Must have been drunk or something when I wrote this one.

“Do you understand the offer you are making me with this?” Thranduil growled as he threw the knotted ropes onto the floor. He guessed by the wide grins on the pair’s faces they were fully aware of the rules of Midsummer as practiced in Mirkwood. Legolas had also been laughing into his hand when their visitors from Imladris presented the Elven king with the ropes at the feast.  Or it might have been something his precious son put them up to. 

“Oh do enlighten us, our liege…” one of the young ellyn drawled. The pair stood in their formal robes in the king’s bed chamber as Thranduil sat at his table cradling a wine goblet. 

“You will surrender your bodies to me to do with as I please until sunrise. Now tell me why I should not have you service all the guards in Mirkwood tonight.” 

“Because Legolas will get upset sharing?” 

Thranduil bit back a curse. His son was involved in the deed somehow. Perhaps he should have him brought to his chamber like he had earlier intended. It would be enjoyable making his son watch as he fucked their guests. No, it would not do. Legolas’ punishment had to wait. 

“Sire, the entire reason we have chosen to visit Mirkwood at this time is because…” 

“We had the utmost desire to be mastered by you in the arts of lovemaking…” 

“Grandfather said you were quite a stallion the last time you visited him…” 

“He did, did he?” Thranduil chuckled. It had been an enjoyable though indiscreet dalliance on his part with Haldir and his brothers. He had not known Celeborn was fucking the trio as well. When the Elf-lord found out, he insisted on joining the fun with his guest. How the talen had rocked. 

“We will not tell adar,” one of the twins winked. 

“I normally prefer my ellyn blond so you two better get started before I change my mind about keeping you here. Oh, the safe word is cinnamon.”

“What do you desire us to do, my liege?” two voices said in unison. 

“Firstly, I command you to undress each other, slave.”

* * *

 

The sweat shone on the naked lithe bodies of the kneeling elves as they kissed, nipped and licked. Love-bites showed on their necks and collarbones. Their hands were bound at the smalls of their backs with the same ropes they had offered the elven king earlier that evening. It did not stop them from rubbing their erections against each other. With the familiarity they took in each other’s bodies, Thranduil wondered if there was some truth to whispers of an incestuous relationship between Elrond’s sons and that the reason for their father sending them thither for Midsummer was the hope they would find a soulmate in Mirkwood where they had not in both Imladris and Lorien. 

“Now stop,” Thranduil downed the last of his wine before strolling over to the pair, shedding his tunic as he did so. He roughly seized one of the twins by the arm and pulled him to his feet. 

“Your name, slave?” 

“E-Elrohir…” the elf swooned against his chest as he roughly groped his hips, balls and cock. 

“Hm, you seem a bit over-eager for my cock.” Thranduil dragged Elrohir over to the cavernous bed and threw him roughly onto his back. Eyes dark with fear and lust, he parted his thighs. He moaned freely as his shaft was palmed by the king. 

“Not so soon, my buck,” Thranduil snickered and took out something from his nightstand drawer. He tied a leather throng tightly about the base of Elrohir’s shaft and slid a few bed cushions under him to better lift his hips. 

“Now I will see to your brother,” he taking Elrohir’s chin in his hand, he kissed him hard before letting him fall back onto the bed. 

Elrohir’s twin knelt patiently waiting as Thranduil approached. “Elladan, I presume?” 

“Yes, master…” Elladan kept his eyes downcast in a show of humility. 

“Come.” Elladan gasped as a hand roughly grasped him by the hair. “How pleasant a ride your brother would have tonight might just depend on you…” 

He was dragged over to the bed and urged onto it, kneeling between his twin’s spread legs. A hand shoved his face down so that he was face-to-face with his twin’s proud shaft and heavy sacs. “Prepare him- you are a smart ellon, you know how.” He slapped Elladan on the backside. Elladan’s head bobbed. 

Elrohir trembled when he felt his brother’s breath dancing over his sensitive flesh. He gasped at the sensation of a moist tongue probing at his cleft. Thranduil casually strolled back to the nightstand and took out a small vial as Elrohir watched through half-masted eyes. He considered it for a moment before setting it aside. Surely, he did not intend to take them without lube. Elrohir moaned as his twin’s tongue breached him. Elladan was doing his best with his spit and tongue but the bulge in Thranduil’s pants was huge. 

To Elrohir’s alarm, Thranduil stood behind Elladan and considered his upraised bottom as he perched at the edge of the bed rimming him. Elladan choked as Thranduil started stroking him to hardness. As soon as he felt his balls were going to burst, the leather throng was produced and his shaft restrained in the same manner as his brother’s. Thranduil slapped his bottom with a chuckle. 

“Elrohir, should you not return the favour?” Thranduil climbed onto the bed and cradled Elrohir’s head in his lap. Elrohir’s lips readily parted to suck the digits offered to him. He coated Thranduil’s fingers with a generous amount of spit as his brother rimmed him in earnest. His back arched as Elladan’s tongue brushed lightly at that special spot. 

“Enough, Elladan. Come here.” Elladan shuffled over on his knees. Thranduil spun him around so that he was braced against the headboard before ramming his spit-coated fingers into him. Elladan gave a hoarse cry at the unexpected intrusion. Thranduil nipped at the curve of his neck as he scissored his fingers roughly stretching him open. Elladan gasped and squirmed. He shouted as the elven king’s fingers ghosted over his bundle of nerves. _This was too much!_

He sobbed and pleaded as his pleasure spot was relentlessly stimulated. His balls were so tight, they felt like bursting. He squirmed in the Elven-king’s grasp but Thranduil held him firmly with one vise-like arm round his chest, whispering wicked words into his ears. He could not, could not… 

Elrohir watched in dreamy fascination at his brother’s bobbing cock so close to him, feeling oddly neglected. 

“Take him into your mouth, slave,” Thranduil instructed as he relinquished his grip on Elladan to prop more cushions under Elrohir and help him into position to give his brother a blow-job. Elrohir obeyed, greedily swallowing his brother.

“Roh!” Elladan squeaked as his twin skilfully worked his tongue and lips around him. Then he screamed as Thranduil lifted his hips up and speared him upon his cock in one deft thrust. That had stung but the pain was being replaced by pleasure. Elladan shivered as he was pleasured both ways, having his twin sucking him and their host pounding into his ass. He needed to release…

When he judged the younger elf nearing his peak, the Elven king yanked his cock from his twin’s lips and gave one hard thrust into Elladan’s rear, undoing the leather restraint about his genitals as he did so. With a hoarse cry, Elladan came both hard and fast, spattering his seed all over his twin’s face. With the younger elf swooning against him, Thranduil rolled his hips, thrusting through Elladan’s orgasm and savouring the clenching of his velvety passage about him. With a final grunt, he spilled into the still-shuddering body as he milked Elladan’s cock dry. He pulled out from Elladan’s passage and allowed him to fall onto the eiderdown to recover. 

“You look lovely, painted with your twin’s seed,” Thranduil purred as he dipped a finger into the spilled seed and painted Elrohir’s lips. 

“Thank you, master.”

“I think your brother has enjoyed himself very much. Would you like me to take you, slave?” 

“Ooh, yes please, master…” Elrohir batted his eyelashes flirtatiously. He parted his thighs eagerly and bit his lip as Thranduil slipped a finger into him. The spit had long dried. Thranduil tut-tutted as if annoyed. He laid down on the mattress beside Elrohir, half-draping himself over Elladan he took the small vial from the nightstand. He splashed the oil over his palm and Elrohir’s cleft, and skilfully stretched him. It felt so good. Elrohir moaned and closed his eyes. He opened them in annoyance when he felt the fingers leave him. 

“I am an old elf, you do the work,” Thranduil grunted and lay back on the bed, lifting Elrohir up so that he was straddling him. Elrohir gasped at his first look at the Elven-king’s staff. It was huge and stood erect.

“Your brother took it, I am sure you can.” Thranduil mockingly challenged. Elrohir bit his lip and carefully balancing his weight, started to lower himself down. He gasped in pain at the first breach. He was too tight and dry still. Thranduil laughed, savouring the tightness of another passage around him as Elrohir seated himself completely. It hurt. 

“Don’t worry too much, by the time I am done, you two will have your asses stretched open fit to take the cock of any ellon in Mirkwood, Now move!” Thranduil slapped the younger elf’s bottom to urge him on. Elrohir bit his lower lip and bounced himself with the aid of his knees. He just could not seem to get that massive cock to hit him in the right spot. Thranduil growled a warning before grabbing onto Elrohir’s hips and slamming into him. Elrohir screamed as the thrust hit home, sending stars across his vision. 

“There, now you do the hard work.” 

Thranduil undid his bonds so that he could better steady himself during the ride. He reached over to Elladan and dragged him close by his hair. 

“See to your brother, slave. He has ridden me so well. He deserves a warm mouth around his cock. Oh, I want to see how much seed you have in you.” Elladan climbed over Thranduil so that he was straddling his chest with his upturned bottom poised for inspection and his lips around his brother’s cock. Elrohir dug a hand into his brother’s hair to steady him as he was being sucked amidst the bouncing. 

Thranduil lazily prodded Elladan’s raw entrance, which was still oozing his seed, before snaking an arm down to between Elrohir’s bouncing hips. The young elf was nearing his peak too, judging from the clenching of his passage and the half-gasped pleas for release. He snapped the restraints on Elrohir’s cock free and Elrond’s son spilled down his twin’s throat. Elladan gagged and choked on the sudden flood of seed but Thranduil held him in place until he had drunk his brother’s seed to the last drop. Only then did he allow himself to spill into Elrohir. 

The deed done, he pulled out and rolled both twins off him, giving Elrohir’s entrance a cursory inspection to ensure no lasting damage had been done. He wiped himself clean with a towel before settling between the sated twins. He undid Elladan’s bonds and the peredhel massaged his aching arms. 

“Ada, I trust you enjoyed yourself?” a voice piped up as Legolas stepped out from behind a curtain. He had been watching from his hiding place all the while. If Thranduil was surprised by his offspring’s appearance, he did not show it. He motioned for Legolas to fetch the wine flask and goblet from the table. 

“You imp. I was wondering when you would join me.” 

“Well, I am here now and I must admit it was a good show,” Legolas replied with a kiss on his father’s cheek and poured out a goblet of wine for his father. He fetched two more goblets and poured out some wine for his father’s latest bed-mates. The twins readily accepted them without question.  

“Turn over and present yourselves to the prince,” Thranduil slapped the bare bottom of the nearest twin. Legolas grinned wickedly. 

“Sire?” Elladan queried. 

“It is still a few hours to dawn, or do you two wish to call out the safe word?” Thranduil asked as he kneaded Elladan’s rear. With a small nod, both twins got onto their knees and hands, presenting their rears for Legolas’ inspection. 

The prince undid his laces and slipped his hand between the thighs of one twin, then the other. “Ada, you have opened them up well and lubed them too. How thoughtful. Shall we share?”

“You pick first,” Thranduil shrugged. Legolas grinned and grabbed Elrohir’s hips. Thranduil positioned himself behind Elladan. 

“On three, the first one to make his slave come wins,” Thranduil growled as the twins shivered with anticipation.  

**Author's Note:**

> Elrond will not be amused.


End file.
